


Breaking and Entertaining

by desikauwa



Series: Target Lovers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Comedy, M/M, Moving In Together, assassin kuroo, detective yaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: For a detective, Yaku Morisuke was far too used to coming home to seeing an assassin known as Black Cat doing something odd when he shouldn't be able to get in.





	Breaking and Entertaining

**Author's Note:**

> i've finally done it, i've written the first rarepair in this au (and it's hopefully not the last)

Kuroo wondered what Yaku's reaction to seeing him would be this time.

It had been a while since Kuroo had visited so he'd picked out a skill from his extensive repertoire and was juggling knives when Yaku finally got home.

Yaku's expression went from tired to resigned. "I should have you arrested for breaking and entering."

Kuroo carefully stopped juggling by putting the knives back in their places. "I'll have you know Yakkun that I was breaking and entertaining."

Yaku dropped his bag by the door and sat down on a stool by the counter between the living room and kitchen. He watched for a bit as Kuroo started making dinner for the two of them.

"As entertaining as that was, I should still arrest you for breaking into my apartment?"

Kuroo laughed lightly. "Oh Yakkun, is it really breaking in if I have a key?"

Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "And just how did you get a key Black Cat?"

Kuroo put dinner down in front of Yaku and came to sit next to the detective. "I had a copy made last time I was here."

Yaku snorted as he dug into the curry rice. "So you illegally had a copy of my key made so you could get away with telling me you didn't break in this time?"

"Nah I just got tired of waiting for you to give me a key to your place already."

Yaku rolled his eyes. "And I told you that you would get a key when you give me a key to your place."

It was Kuroo's turn to roll his eyes. "Right like you totally wouldn't use that to arrest my friends."

Silence fell as Yaku tried to think of how to respond to what Kuroo had just said to him. "They are assassins you know."

"So am I and you'd arrest me too if I didn't have that deal with you."

Yaku sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. As it is, it's not like I'm allowed on any case involving your group."

Kuroo ruffled his hair in frustration. "I know you didn't mean it that way. I've just been on edge after what happened recently. Anyways I promise to give you the keys to my new place."

Yaku's eyes narrowed. "New place? What happened to the old one?"

"Ah funny story there. Bo, I've mentioned him before, may have fallen in love with a target and so our old place is compromised because the client is not happy so I'll be crashing at your place until things settle Yakkun."

Kuroo quickly put his dishes away and escaped to the guest bedroom that Yaku occasionally let him use.

Yaku gaped after him for a moment. "Oi Kuroo you shitty assassin, what do you mean you're staying with me?"

Kuroo's head poked out of the door. "Oh before I forget, that politician who's mistress was killed, he totally hired me to kill you. Use that information as you will."

"Get back here you damn criminal. I'm not just going to let you stay here without talking about it."

Yaku left his dish on the counter and kicked the door to the guest room open to see Kuroo shirtless. "Put your goddamn shirt on and let's talk about this shit."

Turning around, Yaku cursed that a part of him really wanted Kuroo to stay shirtless because it was certainly a nice view.

Unfortunately or fortunately, Kuroo did not put a shirt on and Yaku fought to keep a blush off his face.

"I thought I asked you to put a shirt on."

Kuroo rolled his shoulders letting Yaku see his muscles move. All it did was remind Yaku just how strong Kuroo probably was.

"I always sleep shirtless. I get too hot otherwise."

Yaku wanted to say that Kuroo was already too hot but took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Listen Kuroo, I can't just let you stay in my apartment. I'm law enforcement and if anyone found out I was living with a criminal, I could get in a lot of trouble."

Kuroo stretched and Yaku gulped. "I get where you're coming from Yakkun. I really do but what if I gave you a cover story?"

Yaku closed his eyes. "And just what cover story do you think would be good enough for a bunch of detectives?"

Every part of Yaku regretted opening his eyes to see Kuroo's grin. "Simple. I'm your artist boyfriend who moved in while in between jobs. I'll even do the chores around your place and make you food to sweeten the deal."

Yaku could feel his resolve wavering. Kuroo was offering to do all the chores around the apartment and cook for him. Yaku did hate doing those things even if he should for his own health.

"Fine we have a deal but you're not my boyfriend. Just a friend who offered to do housework in exchange for a place to stay."

"I'm not your boyfriend yet Yakkun. Give it a month and you'll be saying something else."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://desikauwa.co.vu/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/legendofdivya)


End file.
